Q-Pitt and Mr Loner
by ShiroScarletZice
Summary: Love goddess sent Q, a cupid, to Earth Land to help Gray find his love partner. Follow this two in a hilarious adventure in search for the perfect lady that deserve to earn Gray's love.
1. Prologue: Love Goddess' Order

**Q-Pitt and Mr Loner**

**Prologue: Love Goddess's orders.**

Love goddess. The God who can control the humans love _emotion. _

She was doing the same routine over, and over again for the rest of her life but never, not even a single feeling of boredom had she ever felt. She loves her job more than her life. Love goddess sat on her throne, scrolling down her monitor with pictures of humans that are already- going to- and not yet- paired up with their love partner. She had always like checking out the _not yet paired up _section. She always stumbles into a loner and felt bad about the person. She summoned one of her Cupid Lackey to help that loner find the perfect love partner.

Today was nothing different to her. She was happily seeing some perfect couples walking together, a male confessing their love feelings towards the female- except the homosexuals, and loners being…lonesome-or something, through her special monitor.

She then stumbled into an 18 year old male that had never even felt the warm feeling of _love_. That really saddens Love goddess.

"Q" She summoned out one of the Cupid Lackey.

In a split second, a blue puff of smoke appeared out of no where. As the smoked cleared, there stood a golden haired teenage boy with glistening gold eyes wearing a white suit and a tall hat.

He bowed down to the goddess. "Yes your highness. Did you have a love request for me?"

She nodded. "Yes. In fact, this duty is one of the rarest love problems that I have ever stumbled into. This male youth, Gray Fullbuster, had been listed as a human that had never felt the happiness of love."

"That is terrible!" He gasped.

"Indeed. Now, this youth lives in this world called, Earth Land. You might find him in the kingdom of Fiore and in the town of Magnolia. I will print out the picture of this human and will give it to you before you set out."

"Roger that your highness. I shall do my best to help this loner back to the path of Love Life."

"I'm gathering my hopes on you, Q. Now, you may be excuse and make preparations.""Thank you, your highness." He bowed again and another puff of blue smoke surrounded him as he vanished from Love goddess's sight.

* * *

**I imagine that Q would look a lot like Usui Takumi from Maid Sama! Except he has golden eyes else than green and wears a white suit. Q only ****_looks_**** like him but doesn't ****_act_**** like him.**

**-ShiroScarletZice**


	2. Chapter One: Talking Aye- Lone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter One: Talking Aye- lone.**

The same thing happens in this same building.

The members of Fairy Tail Guild were making themselves busy by making ruckus. None of them were bored of this same routine, especially this black spiked haired youth known as the stripper. He never gets tired of the loud and messy guild he was in. In fact, he was more and more attracted to it. He was glad that he ended up in this place else than somewhere boring and inefficient. This _stripper's_ name is Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tails Ice Mage.

* * *

"Oi Droopy eyes! Wanna Fight!"

"Hah! Yah still aren't fed up of losing?"

"Whaddya mean! I had never lost to an idiot like you!"

"Who the hell are _you_ calling an idiot, Flame Brain?"

"Oh it's on, mint breath!"

Natsu swung his flaming fist to Gray which he easily dodged and attacked him with a drop kick. Natsu was now lying on the damaged floor with a huge bump on his head from the attack.

Gray smiled in victory. "How'd yah like that!? Told yah I'd never lose." And then his shirt went missing.

A shining ray of light suddenly hit him and flung him across the room. Everyone stopped from what they were doing and set their attention on Gray that was hit by that sudden ray of light.

Erza was the first one to run to his side. "Gray! Are you alright?" She placed a finger on his neck to find any pulse. She then sighed in relief as she knew that he was still alive.

"Is he okay Erza?" Lucy said in a worried tone. Erza just nodded in reply.

Juvia jumped off the stool and roared in anger. "Who in the name of love dare attack my Gray-sama?"

"Calm down now Juvia. We'll all find out soon enough." Mirajane held Juvia and pushed her back down her seat.

Juvia shot her back with a deathly glare. "Juvia needs to find out now! Juvia will never forgive that murderer!"

Everyone face palmed.

"Err… Juvia, Gray's not dead." Lucy said.

Natsu, who was unconscious during the accident, had just woken up and didn't hear Lucy's full sentence and only heard the word _Gray's_ and _dead_. Which sounded to him like _Gray's dead_. He pushed himself off the ground and flames came out of his mouth.

"Ice Head can't be dead! I haven't kicked his ass yet!"

His flames were burning every table and benches in the guild. Now, everyone was worried about the guild got catch on fire by that pink haired numbskull's sprawling flames.

_Wake up loner. You need to go and search for your love partner. _The voice whispered through his ear. His eyes opened slowly revealing his deep blue coloured eyes. He could see a blurry white figure standing before him.

"Huh- who's there? H-Hello-"

*Slap

**"Wakey, wakey Loner! Let's not waste our time being here and let's head out and look for girls!"**

"Ya-ouch! What the fuck was that for!? And who _are_ you!?"

**"Wow! I'm glad you asked!" **He affixed his tall hat. **"The name's Bond. ****_James _****Bond."**

"Wha-?"

**"Kah! Kah!" **He laughed whilst slapping Gray's back. **"Just foolin' you around. I'm Q, one of love goddess's minion." **

Okay. Gray is definitely lost. "Were you that shiny light that hit me?"

Q nodded. **"Yup. Nice entry right?"**

"NICE ENTRY? You almost got me killed!"

**"Oh… did I?" **He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Gray was now annoyed. This white suited freak suddenly popped out of no where and is about to make him irritated. "Okay _Bond_…"

**"Actually, it's Q"**

"What ever! Would you mind not acting all weird around me? You're driving me CRAZY!"

**"Urm… I think ****_you_**** are the one who's driving your guild members crazy."**

"What did y-"He shut his mouth and realised that everyone was staring at him with an awkward face.

**"Told yah"**

"Just shut up already!"

"Gray?" Erza asked. "A-are you okay?"

Gray stood up, dusting his self. "What makes you say that? I'm perfectly fine. This guy over here is having some kind of mental problems."

"What guy?" From Erza's question, he was double confused.

"_This_ guy" He yanked Q's blazer. "This weird, irritating guy"

"Bwahahaha! Where did you learn to be a mime artist?" Natsu starts laughing and rolling on the floor.

"You mean… You guys can't see this freak." He yanked him again.

**"Dude, stop with the pulling. You're ruining my suit."**

"Oh dear… Did the murderer do this to Gray-sama?"

"Again, Juvia. Gray wasn't murdered." Mirajane tried to explain to her.

"Gray, I think that light ray made you crazy. You were yelling and talking to yourself."

His eyes widened. He turned his head to the white suited man. "WHY CAN'T THEY SEE YOU?" Gray strangled him and everyone that couldn't see Q face palmed at his actions.

**"Gah- Stop It-"**Q pulled himself away from the strangle and inhaled as much air that he could. **"Just-huff-let me explain-huff" **He straighten himself and fix his suit. **"Great… my suit's all wrinkled up."**

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

**"Alright, alright, sheesh, here's the explanation. You can see me. The others can't…"**

"Why?"

**"Shush! I wasn't finished. The reason why is because…" **Q pulled up his sleeve and Gray's full name was written on his whole arm. **"The person with its name tattooed on me can communicate with me. The others, well, they can only see you as someone crazy talking alone. Does that answer your question?"**

"Why is my name scribbled on your arm? Why not someone else?"

**"Whoa~ hold on there boy. I can't answer your entire meaningless question at once, can't I? Firstly, it's not ****_scribbled_****, it's ****_tattooed_****."**

"I can't believe you cared about that"

**"Of course, proper English is the only way. Now to answer your first question: your name is scribbled-"**

"Tattooed"

**"Don't correct me!"**

"Proper English is the only way"

**"I'm ignoring you. Now where was I. Oh yes, your name is scri- tattooed on my arm is because the contract that Love goddess has given me."**

"A contract? Love Goddess?"

**"Excuse me. I still haven't answered your previous question. Erhem, okay, the reason why it wasn't someone else is because their not as lonely as you are."**

"Whaddya mean I'm lonely? I have tons of friends."

**"I meant by ****_love_**** lonely."**

"Love? I really do have a crush on someone."

**"Ow~ really? Who will that person be?" **Q said in an annoying tone.

"Ur… its-" Gray starts thinking of all the women he knew. But neither of them earned a spot in his heart as someone special.

**"Forever alone"**

"Your annoying bastard"

Everyone was trying to ignore Gray. He was questioning and yelling to no one but himself. Natsu was laughing maniacally seeing him like that.

After a few more yelling to Q, Gray stormed out of the building. Everyone sighed in relief as he was now taking his craziness away.

"What yah guys think happened to that kid?"

"Beats me, I'm just glad he's gone."

"That light ray that hit him." Erza gestured. "Maybe that light had some kind of spell that makes you see something nobody else could see."

"Ooo… Erza is worried about Gray. She likes him." Happy chuckled after teasing and earned a powerful kick from Erza.

~to be continued…

* * *

**How'd you guys like my story? If you like it or not, you guys can put a Review.**

**-ShiroScarletZice**


	3. Chapter Two: Making First Impression

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Two: Making First Impression**

Gray walked along the cobalt streets of Magnolia trying his best to ignore Q who was catching up behind him.

**"Slow down the pace, stripper."**

A vein popped on Gray's head. He was getting annoyed by this freak.

"Would you just _please_ get out of my life!"

**"I will get out from your life, but," **Q crossed his arms.** "Once ****_e-you_**** get a life."**

"Whaddya mean I don't have a life. I'm living a very happy life with my family in Fairy Tail" Gray replied.

**"Liar" **Q stuck out his tongue.

"Grr… Okay white suited bastard! I still don't know why you are here with me!" He jabbed his finger to Q's chest.

Q shoved away Gray's finger from him. **"How numb can you be? I told you that I'm here to help you search for your love partner."**

"_Help me look for a partner?_ Why the hell is that _your_ business?"

**"It's my business because…I am a Cupid!"**

Gray gave him a confused look. "Isn't a cupid some sort of a mythical creature?"

**"If I ****_am_**** a myth, would I be communicating with you?"**

"Well, from what I red from a book, cupids are babies with wings and carries a bow and arrows."

Q face palmed.

**"Seriously dude, do I even look like a baby?"**

Gray shook his head.

**"Well do I have wings?" **Q made a flying expression with his arms.

"None"

**"Am I carrying a bow?"**

"From what I could see, No"

**"But, you are right about me carrying an arrow. Arrows in my world represents love. Thus, the arrow I carry shall be given to you once you and your fated partner fall in love."**

Q was busy with his speech and just realised that Gray had walked away from him. Not wanting to hear any more of his nonsense blabber.

**"Gray! How could you have the heart to abandon me while I'm lecturing?"**

"I have my rights to leave a maniac like you."

**"FYI, those pedestrians walking by you have this weird look on their faces when they see you talk."**

"Oh so now you're saying I'm the crazy guy here."

**"Duh~ you're talking to yourself. They can't see me OR hear me." **

Gray realised that some kids were laughing at him and whispering something about him being crazy and talking to no one but himself. He felt humiliated and that cost half of his pride.

He grunted and wondered how he was stuck in this humiliating mess in the first place. Oh yes, after Q introduced himself to his life. Gray turned his head around to see Q still following behind him.

Q was the source of his humiliation and Q shall be the one to _end_ it. That white suited guy is his only ticket to gain back his lost pride.

Gray stopped on his tracks and spun around to Q. "Alright goldilocks, what should I do to make you get away from me?"

Q affixed his coat. **"It's simple. I'll leave you alone once you found your love partner."**

"You mean you'll scoot out of my life until I found a girlfriend?"

**"If your gay than I'll gladly help you find a boyfriend." **Q replied spontaneously.

Gray punched Q in the face which results him tumbling to the ground.

"I'm positively STRAIGHT!" Gray yelled earning awkward stares from pedestrians.

Q Scrambled himself off the ground. **"EXPLAIN THE BIRD TATTOO ON YOUR CHEST!"**

"This isn't a bird tattoo!" He covered the Fairy Tail mark with his left palm. "It's a resemblance to fairies!"

**"Oh yeah," **Q crouched to pick up his hat. **"Like having a fairy as a tattoo doesn't make you look gayer."**

"Can we stop with this gay topic now!?"

Q put his tall hat back on. **"Gladly. Now let's change the subject. Where can we start looking for your partner?"**

"What you mean by 'partner' is that you're representing a girlfriend, right?"

Q shrugged. **"Depends"**

Another vain popped on Gray's head. He slapped Q hard on the face making him fall back to the ground.

"I thought we have already agreed to stop with this gay thingy!"

**"I would have stopped if your name doesn't rhyme with gay. Gray Gay, Gay Gray! I can't seem to help myself!"**

"If those were to put in a nursery rhyme, I won't let my kids to learn about it."

**"Heh" **Q snorted. **"****_If_**** you found a wife to have ****_any_**** children." **

"You know what, I'm hungry and I'm gonna ignore you. I need somewhere to eat."

**"Ooo… You're talking about a café where hot chicks go for lunch breaks. It is a great place to start looking for your partner."**

"I'm abandoning you again!" Gray shouted from afar.

**"NYAH! Wait for me Gray!"**

* * *

Gray chewed on his baloney sandwich as his eyes carefully scanned the café he was in. His dark blue eyes shifted from left to right analysing the population of girls in it.

**"Wise choice of picking this place, topless" **Q was sitting the opposite of Gray.

Gray kicked Q from under the table and a soft ouch could be heard from him. "Hey Q. You see that lady sitting all by herself there?" Gray said, not setting off his eyes from the mentioned female.

Q squinted his golden eyes and searched for the lady in the room and there he spotted, a woman wearing a blue long sleeved turtle neck, tight denim jeans and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She was sipping her drink and sitting alone on a table meant for two.

**"Well, she ****_is_**** a real beauty on the outside…"**

"And the inside too." Gray continued and stuffed the last bits of his food into his mouth.

**"Err… about her being beautiful in the inside. I~ don't think she is." **Q said in a concerning tone.

"If a lady is beautiful on the outside, she'll definitely be nice in the inside."

**"Gray I'm warning yah. Don't judge a book by its cover. You'll never know how gruesome she could be in her heart."**

"I'm not gonna hear any advices from you." Gray stood up from his seat and made his way to the lady.

**"Gray! Gray! Come back here before you get yourself killed! Gray! GRAY!"**

Gray ran his fingers on his messy hair, thinking of a pick-up line he could use in this situation. Then he thought that it'll be nice to _pretend_ to ask what time it is and start a small conversation with her and ended up with the girl falling for him. He smiled at his own plan.

"Excuse me." Gray started. The lady's head turn to where Gray stood.

"Is there a problem?"

"May I ask what time is it now?"

She pulled up her sleeve to look at her red watch. "It's around 3:30."

"Thank you and nice watch you got there."

"Thanks for the compliment and yes, it is a nice watch."

Gray scratched the back of his neck. "Where did you get it?"

"You are such a busy body! Why do you want to know where I bought this cheap wrist watch! And why the hell are you walking around with just your boxers! Are you trying to rape me?"

"Boxers?" Gray looked down to himself and realise his pants were missing. "Hey! I'm not a rapist!"

"I could see your eyes are full of lust! Out of a million sexy ladies in this world, why do you want to rape me!?"

"I am not a rapist! I'm just trying to flirt with you!"

"HELP!" she shouted. "A RAPIST! THERE'S A RAPIST! HE IS A RAPIST!" She pointed at Gray.

"Am not!"

She picked up her glass and poured the remaining of the liquid inside on top of his head. "Go Rape someone else!" Then she stomped out of the café.

"Just my luck…" Gray muttered, wiping off juice from his face.

**"Warned yah stripper!"**

"Shut Up! Now where did my pants go?"

**"You need to learn more about girls if you want to date any."**

"Else than you waste your time on blabbering, why not help me look for my pants!"

* * *

***Anything Bolded in this story is Q's line. **

**-ShiroScarletZice**


	4. Chapter Three: Turn Her Down!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Three: Turn Her Down! Its for your own good!**

***Gray is a bit ****_romantic _****in this chapter. But don't need to worry! He's still the typical stripper that everyone knows. (Maybe)**

* * *

**"I pity you, Gray. Your first attempt in capturing a girls heart, failed. Drastically"**

"Don't care about that. I'm gonna keep on trying until I found a girl and make _you_ go away."

**"Don't put your hopes up too high. Sometimes, second time isn't a charm."**

Gray replied with a snort.

Something up ahead caught Gray's eyes and he immediately stopped on his tracks. Juvia was walking towards him. To Gray, Juvia is one of the most annoying human he had ever known. (_Q is even more annoying but he's a cupid. So he's considered the most annoying cupid. To Gray. And Natsu claimed the second spot in his human list._) Gray turned around and was ready to run away but, it was _way_ to late. Juvia had called out for him.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia yelled waving her hand towards Gray.

"Oh shit…"

**"Eh? What's the matter, topless?"**

Gray pointed his finger to Juvia. "The devil came to visit. Again"

**"A blue haired devil? Interesting" **Q rubbed his chin.

"There is nothing _interesting _about her!" Gray snapped.

"Gray-sama!" She stopped in front of Gray. "Juvia heard rumours that Gray-sama was talking alone and that made Juvia worried. Juvia went out to look for Gray-sama for hours now. Juvia is now glad to finally have found Gray-sama." Juvia said with a wide smile on her face.

**"Pfft… BWAHAHAHA! SHE TALKS FUNNY! HAHAHA!" **

Juvia couldn't see or hear Q so he was safe from being killed by her for teasing the way she talks. Well, Gray just wished that he was Q right now. He doesn't want to be seen by this water mage.

"I envy you Q"

"What did Gray-sama just mumbled?"

"Err… N-nothing" Gray scratched the back of his neck. His hair was still a bit sticky from the juice that the lady poured on him.

"Juvia is glad to hear that."

Q's laughter suddenly stopped. His eyes shot directly to Juvia. He glared her for what seems like eternity than he suddenly shivered.

**"Gray! If you're planning on hooking up with that girl then I'll bid you farewell." **Q said seriously (For the first time) and affixed his hat. **"Your not gonna live happily with her." **

Gray leaned close to Q's ear in an attempt to whisper to him so that Juvia can't hear. "I had never planned on being with her anyways. She likes me. I don't. She's just not my taste."

**"Gotta agree with you on that. She's a girl that only ****_her_**** type would fall for."**

"Erm… Gray-sama." Juvia tried to start on another conversation between Gray and her.

"Y-yes…I'm all ears." Gray quickly replied.

"J-Juvia was planning to do t-this later, b-but, Juvia can't h-hold down this feeling anymore." Juvia's face was now beat red.

Oh how Gray and Q don't like what is about to come.

Q nudged Gray. **"Turn her down."**

"Wha-"

"J-Juvia actually l-like Gray-sama." She confessed.

Gray was trapped. She picked the wrong day to confess to him. Gray's head was swirling with the thought of what will happen if he accepted a girl she didn't like? And what will happen if he turned her down? It's gonna be the first phrase of hell.

"Err…" Sweat drops starts rolling down his face. 'What the fuck should I do now?'

**"Turn her down! If you want a brighter future, you need to ****_turn her down! _****It's for your asses own good!****_"_**

Gray swallowed the lump in his throat. He inhaled and exhaled. He stared straight into Juvia's eyes. She blushed noticing what he was doing.

"J-Juvia…" Gray started. "I'm turning you down." He said it just like that.

Juvia's thoughts of living a world with Gray crumbled. Her heart was smashed into a billion pieces. It was something she never expected to come. Dark clouds started to huddle above the sky. It replaced the happy bright whether.

"No…NO!" Juvia cried out and it started to rain heavily all of a sudden.

**"Oh snap! The waters rising! My suits wet! Gray, go cheer her up before I drown with my beautiful suit!"**

"You ought to be serious! You cared more about your suit than your life!"

**"Do you wanna drown!? Go turn her frown upside down! My shoes are getting heavy!"**

The background sound of their conversation was the sound of the dripping rain and Juvia's loud sobs.

"Okay, first you told me to turn her down! I broke her heart! _Now_, you want me to cheer her up!?"

**"Just do it as a friend! Hurry! The water's rising!"**

Gray grunted. "Fine"

He placed both his hands on Juvia's wet shoulders! Her loud cry slowly softened.

"I'm sorry that I turned you down." Gray said, not looking at her, instead he looked down to the ground. "I did that because, because… I don't deserve you!"

Those words made Juvia flinched.

"There are other guys out there that actually deserve to earn your love. Not me. I'm just an idiot that knows nothing about love. Not even the basic of it. You know everything about it, from the important ones to the not-so important part. You're too good for me. And…" Gray slowly raised his head to look at Juvia in the eyes. (Again) "…I'm nothing but a loner that still needs to be better in this love world. Now, I want you to go look for an even better man that will replace me in your heart. Find a man that could make you happy. I'm just not your type and you're not my type. I-I'm sorry, Juvia. I had to turn you down for this purpose."

**"Those words… *Sob… they were so, so, touching…*Sob"**

The heavy grey clouds was now gone. The sun was back to shine away the dull colours. A small smile managed to creep on Juvia's face. She understood what Gray meant. She realised that he was doing this for her own good. He had helped her to let go of him and open her heart toaccept another man.

"T-thank you, Gray-sa-, Gray-san. Juvia shall move on."

"Just call me Gray from now on. I like to be called that even better." Gray shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Gray!" Juvia jumped and attacked Gray with a bear hug. "Juvia wish Gray the biggest luck in learning about the power of love."

"Gah- I'm wishing you luck too in search for your new man. –ngah"

**"Well, I'm wishing ****_you_**** luck in surviving that hug." **

Juvia pulled away from the cuddle, bowed, thanked him again, bid him good bye and ran away.

Gray just looked at her as she slowly disappeared from his sight. "It's going to be a new beginning for Juvia now."

**"A new chapter in her latest love story"**

"Yeah…"

**"Yah know Gray. I never knew you had ****_that_**** in you. Your speech was so romantic and touching~"**

Gray shrugged. "I just spit out what my brain told me to say. It was nothing actually."

**"You're actually a romantic type of guy. But, in a perverted way."**

"Tsk, I'm just glad that I turned her down. Now I can focus in searching for another girl that deserves me."

**"With an attitude like that, it'll take you forever."**

"Maybe there would be a girl that will be attracted to my bad ass attitude."

**"In your dreams, Yes. In this real world, nuh-uh! No one would fall for a bad ass stripper like you!"**

* * *

***I don't like this chapter that much. But, it's a part of the story. I had to do it so that Gray wouldn't be disturbed by Juvia's stalking along the way.**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated. **

**-ShiroScarletZice**


	5. Chapter Four: Let's make a Move

***This chapter has been written three days ago. I can't access my account up till today. Sorry for the late update. ****_Now_**** HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Four: Let's make a Move!**

* * *

After the incident with Juvia, Gray went straight back home to call it all a day. It was a very long and tiring day indeed. He was very exhausted that he collapsed to sleep as soon as he plopped himself on his king sized bed.

* * *

The night flew fast as morning came by. The bright morning light shine through the large window of Gray's room. The sunray hit his face which made him half awake. He groaned in annoyance and turned to his other side where the sunray couldn't reach him. That was when he saw a blurry vision of golden. It was a golden short messy hair which belonged to a guy. Wait a guy…

A GUY!

Gray's eyes open wide and quickly kicked the person lying beside him off the bed.

**"MAMMAMIA!" **was all that the guy could say before a loud thud could be heard.

Dirty and negative thoughts start to swirl inside of Gray's head. 'Oh shitty, how the hell did I ended up sleeping with a dude. Maybe, he raped me. Oh fucking shitter! A gay raped me! I never knew till this day that men are attracted to me. Dear God, help me! A gay rapist is on the loose!' Gray's cheeks turned a slight pink when he mentally screamed in fright like a little girl.

A husky grumbling voice could be heard from the floor. Gray prepared his hands to use his ice magic. The guy's head popped up and he quickly turned to the ice mage. **"What the hell was that for, huh?"**

"Q?"

**"What? You just realized it was me?" **Q said, slowly standing up.

"Why are you here in my house?" Gray asked rather brusquely.

**"I needed a place to have my beauty sleep and this was the only place open for me to stay."**

"And you slept on _my_ bed, WITH ME!?"

Q shrugged. **"I intended to sleep on your couch. But when I pass by your room and saw that I could still squeeze in your bed, well, I changed my mind and slept with you instead."**

Gray sighed in relief knowing that Q wouldn't dare do anything- _stupid_- to him. Just to make sure, he had to ask. "Did you do anything, _negative_ to me last night?"

Q pulled out his white tall hat out of nowhere and placed it on top of his head. **"Good heaven's no. I will never do such unpleasing actions towards my same gender. I'm straight." **Then his cheeky smile crept on his face. **"Or was it you that raped me?" **by saying that quickly earned him a morning punch in the face.

"Let's stop with the Gay topic already!"

**"Gray Gay, Gay Gray!"**

"Shut it goldilocks!"

* * *

**"Gray, this pancake doesn't look edible." **Q said, poking the food with a fork. **"What ingredient did you add to make it green anyway?"**

"I add extra sugar and the rest I followed the instructions." Gray replied while pouring honey on top of his pancake.

**"I'm pretty sure that ****_this_**** will taste horrible."**

"Well I never said I was a great chef. Now stop blabbering and eat your breakfast." Gray shoved the forkful into his mouth. With just 3 times of chewing, Gray spits it all out to Q's face. "Did I just eat shit? That tasted horrible!"

Q wiped his face using the back of his hand. **"That's what you get for ****_NOT_**** listening to Professor Q's advice."**

Ignoring the cupid's last statement, Gray quickly got up from his seat and walked to his room to find a shirt to wear for today. He just hopes that this time he'll try to keep it on and not lose it until the end of the day. He opened his medium sized wardrobe and, as he expected, he was running low on clothes. It's not because he was lazy to wash his clothes, -no, but because of his habit in unconscious stripping and leaving his clothes lying somewhere around this world, not noticing he was naked until Mirajane tells him that he's just in his boxers. He need to remind himself that he needed to go shopping for new clothes- _after_ this '_love hunting with Q'_ settles down.

Gray put on a dark-purple sleeveless tank top that -he remembered- was given to him last Christmas from someone, a girl to be specific, but he forgot who. Dark-blue cargo pants and black boots completed his dressing. Still, Gray feels that his missing something.

A small rectangular red box in his wardrobe caught his attention. He swiftly retrieves it and opened it to discover that it was just a pair of reading glasses- _magic_ reading glasses. The glasses were also given to him during Christmas a few years back by one of Gray's friends, Levy. He had to be honest that he had never worn them, not even once. So today will be the first time he'll be wearing these glasses. Putting them on, his vision was…

…still the same

Yup, he doesn't feel any change. That is until he looked himself in the mirror. He gotta admit, he look good wearing them. He was someone else, he was a… a…

**"A good looking nerd"**

Gray flinch in surprise. "Don't go creepin' behind people like that you idiot!" He threw the red box and it bounces off Q's head.

**"It's really a surprise for someone to see you wear spectacles. You look handsome with those. You should keep them on. It'll help you get a girlfriend in tip-top time." **Q ended his statement with a wide cheeky smirk.

The ice mage thought for a moment. 'Goldilocks got a point there. I do look better with these.' Gray affixed his glasses. 'Handsome looking guys attract ladies like magnet. The faster I get a girlfriend, the sooner Q leaves my life.' A devilish grin crept on his face. Gray put a -thumbs up in front of Q. "What are we doing standing around here? There are girls walking about for me to attract with my dandy look."

**"Now that's the spirit! Come on Gray, let's go lady hunting!"**

"Let's make our move!"

**"AYE SIR!"**

The two males stormed out of the house -not forgetting to lock it- and walked side by side on the cobalt streets of Magnolia. Gray just hopes that today will be the day he'll get rid of this annoying Cupid.

* * *

XXX

(FAIRY HILLS, 20 minutes before Q's **"MAMMAMIA!"**)

Wendy and Erza were walking down the hall way talking with Carla who is hovering above the petite girl. Noticing another presence nearby, Erza glance straight to see Juvia walking towards them with Levy and Evergreen beside her. Something was not right about the water mage today? Something changed from her. Was it the smile she was wearing? Yup, it definitely was. Her wide smile today is even warmer and sweeter than before. Did something good happen to her today or yesterday? Erza needs to know for God's sake!

"Juvia, you're looking quite sweeter today? May I ask what had occurred to you that turned you into this?" Erza asked, eager to know the secret behind the smile the water mage was wearing.

Juvia let out a soft chuckle. "Nothing special actually, just Gray turning Juvia's confession down."

Everyone face palmed.

"You confessed to him and he turned you down!? How ungentlemanly is that stripper!" Evergreen said.

"Why do you look so happy about it? I thought you were head over heels in love with him. You should be upset?" Levy pointed out.

"Hold on!" Carla flew closer to Juvia. "Did you just call Gray without the –sama?"

Juvia chuckled again seeing the reactions of her fellow girl friends. "There's nothing for Juvia to be upset about. Gray turned Juvia down because Gray wanted Juvia to realize that Juvia was not his type of girl. Juvia deserve a better man than Gray." Juvia put a strand of hair behind her ears. " Juvia did felt sad when Gray turned Juvia down, but after the nice explanation that Gray said yesterday, Juvia felt better and wanting to move forward. Gray wishes Juvia big luck in searching for some else to love. Other reasons on why Juvia is glad that Gray rejected Juvia… is because Gray is so dense in love. But with all of this coming along, Juvia still loves Gray even more than anyone else."

Erza and the others smiled after hearing her statement. "So if you're happy about Gray turning you down, then there's no reason for me to kill him."

"GRAY REJECTED JUVIA-CHAN'S LOVE!" a male voice came from the nearby window. Everyone turned to look on who the intruder is and they all recognize that face. It was Lyon –trying to open the large window.

"Lyon? This is the ladies of Fairy Tail's dorm. No males are allowed to come in _or_ barge in here!" Erza said.

The silver haired ice mage jumped in and dusted himself. "I always come by here to spy on my lovely Juvia-chan. But that topic isn't as important as the current topic. DID GRAY ACTUALLY REJECT YOU!?"

Juvia… now lost in her own world. She looks like she was hypnotized. More like love drunk because of the heart shape replacing her eyes. "Is this…" Juvia placed both her hands on her chest. "…love at first sight?" Her face now is completely red.

"Eh? First sight?" Levy sweat drops. "You ought to be kidding me, Juvia."

Now it was Lyon's face that turned red. "I could feel our hearts connecting."

Evergreen face palmed. "Weirdo's- weirdo's everywhere"

Both flustered mages ran to each other. They stopped to hold each other's hands. Chills went down their spine as their skin touched. Butterflies now filled their tummy. Hearts beat faster than ever.

"Lyon-sama…" Juvia looked into Lyon's eyes.

"J-Juvia-chan…" Lyon cupped her cheek. "Let's love each other,"

"And have 30 babies together." Juvia continued. Wide happy grins plastered on their faces and the two skipped away happily holding hands, leaving the four girls and a white cat jaws dropping at their actions.

"A-awkward…awkward indeed"

Levy moved closer to Erza and nudged her. "Now that Juvia's out of the way…"

Wendy winked. "…Make your move Erza-san."

"This is your chance Erza. The only chance before another girl starts to stalk him." Evergreen pinched Erza playfully.

Erza knew what her friends were talking about, the reason why her cheeks are warming up. "C-come on, I-I have plenty of t-time before I make my move. I'm sure that no one wants him except for me."

"I heard rumors that he is on a Girlfriend hunt."

Hearing Carla's statement, Erza's whole face turned red.

Wendy's small hand quickly slipped into Erza's hand. "Don't let go of this chance Erza-san. I know you wanted to do this so badly." The others nodded on what Wendy had said.

Erza smiled slyly and patted the girl's head. "I'll try my best to let Gray notice my feelings towards him."

With that, the four girls plus a white hovering cat walked out of the dorm and on their way to the guild.

* * *

"HAAACCHOOOO!"

**"Bless you, Gray."**

"Man, someone _must_ be talking about me."

**"Nah, I think it's just the dusts. No one would wanna start a topic about you, especially a girl."**

"Yeah, I think it's just a speck of dust landed in my nostril."

Gray and Q were totally wrong about it.

* * *

**_~SPECIAL GRAY & Q SEGMENT~_**

**Q: Gray has a Pink underwear with a picture of a dolphin on the back.**

**Gray: You said that you wouldn't tell anyone if I make you breakfast!**

**Q: Was the green horrible tasted pancake you made earlier for me? I thought it was for your pet ****_idiotism_****.**

**Gray: Fuck You Annoying Cupid!**

**Q: No dirty language please…**

**Gray: It's a T rated FanFic! I can swear anytime I want! **

* * *

***That's a wrap for this chapter folks. A tinnie weenie GrayZa moment will be on the next chapter. And there would be a lot more of GrayZa fluffiness in the future chapters. Oh if you hadn't notice, this story is actually a Grayza Fic. Sorry for the errors and late update.**

**-ShiroScarletZice**


	6. Chapter Five: What We Don't Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OCs**

**Chapter 5: What We Don't Know**

* * *

"**I was ordered to help Gray Fullbuster look for his love partner. Well, you can say looking for his **_**first **_**love 'cause he had never- not even once- felt the special feeling of **_**LOVE. **_**I crashed to him and told him that I'm a cupid. Gray is the only living creature in this world that could communicate with me. Gray was branded as a rapist in his first attempt to flirt. That chapter ended with him walking around in his boxers searching for his missing pants with sticky hair. Later that same day, he rejected Juvia's confession and that nearly caused a flood when she started crying. But, thanks to Gray's explanation, the kingdom of Fiore was saved. Now, I'm walking beside this loner -wearing a recently found pair of glasses- in search for someone who deserve his warm love…"**

"Q, who are yah talking to?" Gray asked, his face showing an expression of confused and a bit of scared.

"**I was just making a quick recap. And who are **_**you **_**talking to, hmm?"**

Gray looked around him and noticed people staring awkwardly at him. He pushed both his hands into his pocket and quickened his pace in embarrassment, leaving the golden haired cupid behind.

"**Yo! Watch where you're goin-"**Q warned but it was too late. "**Oh never mind" **

Gray stumbled into someone carrying a stack of books. Both of them fell and the books scattered on the ground. He quickly recovered from the fall. "I-I'm _dreadfully _sorry, didn't see where I was go-" He couldn't finish his apology after he realized who he had just stumbled into just now.

"No, no, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing." A soft feminine voice came from the brunette with sparkling purple eyes. To Gray, her face was beautiful and her body was so damn ho-oo-ot. His jaw dropped, his eyes grew wide in petrifaction and his glasses were about to fall off. His cheeks are getting warmer and warmer.

*SLAP

"**SNAP OUT OF IT STRIPPER! YOU'RE HYPNOTIZED BY HER BEAUTY!" **Q shouted at him after slapping him on the cheek.

Soon, Gray snapped out from his hypnotization and returned Q's recent slap with a light punch to his gut. He mouthed a 'thanks' to Q before looking back at the brunette.

"E-excuse me," she said as she starts to collect her scattered books. "I'm in a hurry. I need to send these books to the library."

Not wasting any second, Gray crouched down on one knee and helped her with the books. "This is partially my fault so I'll help you carry half of these to the library in a way of apologizing."

"**Well your suddenly turned into a **_**gentleman" **_The cupid taunted.

"Thanks, err…"

"Oh, I'm Gray."

"Thank you Gray. I'm Bambi." She smiled and rose up with the books in hand.

"**Bambi… reminds me of a deer. Or was it a goat. Is Bambi a deer or a goat?!" **Q frustratingly said, poking his own head trying to remember.

Gray and Bambi walked together, leaving a –still thinking- cupid behind.

"So," Gray started. "Did you read all of these?"

Bambi chuckled whilst shaking her head. "No. I'm actually a librarian. These books are new arrivals from Crocus."

"Hmm… are you a total bookworm? Because I know every librarians are bookworms." He added, trying to continue the conversation.

"I _am _a bookworm, but not a _total _bookworm like any other librarians. I only read when I'm bored." She answered. "What about you, Gray? Are you a booky-wormy? I know you are."

"What makes you think I am?"

"The reading glasses."

Gray shrugs and shook his head. "Nah, reading's not my cup of tea. I prefer doing outdoor activities."

"Are you just wearing those to show off?"

"Of course not! I'm a… my, urm… vision is blurry because of my hobby in staring at the sun every day." Gray said quickly, hoping she would believe the lie.

"**Worst liar ever."**

They soon reached the library before another question about the glasses could be asked by the brunette. The three entered the building and –of course- it was quiet. Gray and Bambi placed the books on the counter.

Bambi wiped a rolling bead of sweat on her cheeks using the back of her hand. "Wooo, thanks for the help, Gray."

Gray corrected his glasses. "Not a prob." Thinking that she would be his love partner, Gray was about to ask her out until…

"Good morning wife." A tall man with a beard and mustache greeted Bambi.

"Wife?" "**Wife?" ** The two shocked guys said in unison.

"Morning to you too dear." Bambi jumped to the tall man and hugged him, which surprised the two –again- when she called him 'dear'.

The tall man realized the raven haired youth watching him. "Wife, you know that guy?"

"Why yes! That's Gray. He helped me carry those newly arrived books here." Bambi moved closer to the youth. "Gray, this is my husband, Darwin."

"**What a shame Gray. Bambi the goat is married with someone uglier than us."**

Gray faked a wide smile. "Hello Bambi's husband. I, as she had already told you, am Gray." He extended his hand for a shake.

"**And I, if you could see me, am Q." **

Darwin grabbed Gray's hand and shook hands –None the less. "Thank you for helping my wife."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gray said rather bluntly. "If you people could excuse me, I'll be on my way now." He spun around and walked away towards the exit.

"Wait Gray!" Bambi called out, making the raven haired turn. "Here" she gave out a book with titled '_how to get a girlfriend' _written in pink swiggly letters.

Gray's upper lip twitched. 'Fabulous. Just what I needed.' He thought.

"You looked so lonely. Why not look for a love partner." She said.

Q burst into laughter. "**Even Bambi the goat thinks you're a loner." **

Gray grabbed the book and walked as quickly as he could away from there- dragging a laughing cupid along.

* * *

Gray flipped through the pages and began reading using the magical reading glasses.

"I'm just glad I wore these glasses. It'll help me read this faster."

"**You should be glad that Bambi gave you that book. It'll make your work easier in your girlfriend hunt." **Q pointed out.

Gray closed the book and sighed deeply. "And it'll help me get rid of you sooner."

Q took off his tall hat and ran his fingers in his messy gold hair. "**I suggest you to continue your reading in that rowdy guild of yours."**

"You don't have to suggest that to me. I had already planned on going there earlier. I hope that it's not so noisy today."

* * *

The opposite happened.

It was much more loud than usual. Natsu is having a fight with the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel and the take-over mage who declares himself so 'manly', Elfman. Everyone else cheered on them. But suddenly, they all turned silent. To be exact, the whole guild stopped on what they were doing and turned their attention to the raven haired ice mage wearing a pair of glasses that had just walked in. Yup. They were all looking at him with wide eyes and dropping jaws.

"Have I gone deaf or what?" Gray muttered.

Natsu ran swiftly towards the ice mage and stood in front of him, staring at him.

"What's wrong with you flame brain?" Gray knocked the head of the dragon slayer.

"Gray? Is this really you?" That question of his almost made Gray fall.

"Of course it's me you idiot!" The raven haired smacked Natsu's head.

"Pfft…" Natsu laughed so hard that he actually rolled on the floor clutching his stomach.

It wasn't just the pink haired who was laughing hysterically. The whole guild joined him.

"What's so funny?!"

"**It's you and your glasses. I guess."**

"Wha-" Gray was cut when Macao decides to laugh whilst hitting his back.

"Man Gray! You look so _nerdy! _Wahahaha!"

When he already knew the reason of the sudden silence and sudden laughter, he made his way to the bar counter. He plopped down a seat and flipped the book to read it instantly with his glasses. Q sat beside him, burying his face in his folded arms on the table.

"_How_ _to get a girlfriend" _Mira red out loud the title of the book Gray was reading. She giggled and placed a glass of water near the reading Ice mage. "Since when were you interested in reading and looking for _girls?_"

Gray looked away from his book. "It's none of your business and I don't remember ordering a drink." Then he continued reading.

"You look kinda thirsty. Don't worry, it's on the house. Still, I'm curious in your sudden interest to get a girlfriend." Mira turned around to arrange some cups.

Gray slowly reads a page that says: _Ask a girl on what type of guy she likes. _The only available girl around for him to ask was Mira.

"Hey Mira." His call made the white haired bar tender turn to face him. "What type of man are you attracted to?"

His question surprised her a little at first, but she knew that that question must be a part of the book. So, she answered sincerely. "I like the aggressive and a tad bit rude kind of guy."

"Rude? Aggressive? Why's that?"

Mira shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's because they care more about their love ones."

"Oh" Gray mumbled.

Q smirked. "**You're not her type."**

Gray just rolled his eyes from him and asked every passing lady the same question she asked Mira earlier.

Erza came downstairs from the second floor and decided to have a drink at the bar. That was when she saw her –_crush-_sitting on the bar counter. Seeing him holding a book and wearing reading glasses made her heart beat faster than when she usually sees him. But what shocked her the most was seeing him wear the tank top she gave him last Christmas. Erza never thought that he would ever wear it, knowing that he rarely used anything given to him by his friends. She was about to walk away from the bar as soon as possible and get a drink somewhere else. She didn't want to see him and his –handsomeness- right now cause she's afraid that she might melt in front of him.

She failed to run away when Gray called out for her and asked her a question she never expected to come from him.

"Erza, what type of guy do you like?"

She was hesitant, should she answer it or ignore it. Taking in as much air as she could, she turned around to face him and her face wouldn't stop getting any redder when he looked straight into his _good looking face _and his muscular arms. It almost made her drool.

"Beg your pardon?" Erza pretended.

"What kind of guy are you attracted to?" Gray repeated, leaning closer to hear her answer.

She nervously scratched her left cheek. "W-well, I like a guy who is –you know- funny, cute, nice, brave, lovi- Wait! Why am I telling you this?!" Her eyes grew wide and she's beat red.

Gray pushed up his glasses and shrugged confusedly. "Maybe because I asked you?"

Mira gave a cheeky smile and thumbs up to Erza from behind Gray. Erza shook her head and walked to the bar counter. "Mira, I need a drink. NOW!" she demanded and sat down.

Gray was still a bit –no, a _lot _confused about her. He just threw away the thought of asking her what's the matter but he was scared of the metal gauntlet punch he'll receive from her if he did that. He ignored her and continued reading.

Q, in the other hand, was puzzling everything that Erza described of a male she liked. He glanced at the reading Gray and smiled one of his toothy smiles. "**I think she's describing about you."**

"Huh?" Gray put down his book and looked at the cupid clad in white suit.

Q's smiled quickly curved downwards forming a frown. "**You. Are. So. Dense." **He jabbed a finger to Gray when he huskily said every word.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about." The raven haired bluntly said.

"**Of course you don't." **The cupid stuck out his tongue.

"Single girls usually go shopping with their friends and if you are in a girlfriend hunt, try going to the biggest mall in town." Gray read out loud ignoring Q's comment. Finishing the page, he closed his book and got off his seat. Q got up and followed Gray out. They are now about to make their next move that is…

"Let's head to the mall! I know I'll found one there." Gray declared.

"**What if you **_**accidently **_**flirt with a girl like yesterday that called you a rapist or some chick that's already tied the knot with someone? Wouldn't you feel embarrassed?" **

"It won't happen again. I hope so…"

"**Heh! You're lacking confidence my stripping friend."**

"Since when did I want to befriend with someone like you?"

Gray and Q heard clanking sounds coming from behind them.

"Hold on Gray!" It was Erza.

Gray turned his head around and was taken aback when Erza walked close to him and removed his glasses. He blinked in deep confusion. Before he could ask why she did that, she already answered.

"You look better without it." She smiled warmly and ran away.

Seeing her sudden sweet smile, Gray blushed lightly. He was still frozen in place and could only blink in disbelief on what had just occurred.

Q smacked his fist on his other palm, frustrated. "**Damn that scene would be better with romantic background music!"**

* * *

***HOW MANY DECADES HAS IT BEEN SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED?! I apologize for the extremely late delay. I've been experiencing a very disastrous month filled with school work. Anyways, did you guys enjoy this chapter? You like the GrayZa scene? If you do (or don't), please leave a review. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry for making you guys wait for a whole month for an update. **

**-ShiroScarletZice**


End file.
